Takato's Christmas Present
by Cyrox
Summary: A Jurato. Takato gets a Christmas Present for Jeri.


Takato's Christmas Present

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

It was around the end of class and time for the secret santa. Miss Isagi put all of her students' names into a hat and passed it around. Each person pulled out a name from the hat and Takato Matsuki watched as the hat was coming his way. He was hoping that he could get the name of the girl he had a crush on, Jeri Katou. Then the hat came his way.

"Please be Jeri," He thought.

Takato crossed his fingers, pulled out a name, and passed the hat onto the next kid. He slowly read the name on the paper to himself, only to find out that the name on it was Kazu Shioda. Disappointment filled his heart, until he came up with an idea.

"I don't need secret santa as a reason to give Jeri a Christmas Present," He thought, "I'll just buy her a gift while I get Kazu's."

Takato rushed home after school ended. When he arrived, he found his wallet and rushed out of the bakery to the mall so he could get his Christmas shopping done. However, he didn't know what to get Jeri. He'd never really gotten a present for a girl in his life, so he had no idea what she'd like.

"What should I get her?" Takato thought as he walked to the mall.

He entered it and searched for an idea.

"Man, shopping for a girl is harder than it sounds. What do girls like?" Takato thought.

He walked by the toy store and noticed something in the window.

"What about a doll?" He thought, "Susy likes dolls and they are popular with girls. But Jeri is six years older then Susy and she might have grown out of them."

He decided that it probably wasn't the best idea, so he searched for something else. He entered the toy store and got some Digimon cards for Kazu. Then he searched the mall to find something else for Jeri. He continued walking until he noticed a clothing store.

"Girls like clothes," Takato thought as he went in.

He looked around the store and saw a lot of clothes for girls. He noticed this one sweater that was red and had a white heart on it. Takato was sure that Jeri would like that, but when he checked the price and discovered that it was five-thousand yen, his dreams of getting it slipped down the drain.

"After my other Christmas shopping there's no way I can afford that," He thought as he went to another store.

He went over to the jewelry store. He looked around and saw some necklaces, but he saw the price and couldn't get that ether.

"Now what would girls... no wait, I'm approaching this at a wrong angle," Takato thought, "I should start thinking about what Jeri would want."

Takato started thinking about the times he was with her and her interests, then he remembered when she first met Guilmon.

"That's it! Jeri likes things that are cute. I think I have just the thing," He said to himself.

Takato went back to the toy store and searched the shelves to find something he noticed earlier. It was a small music box that had a tiny bear on it.

"It's cute, that's something Jeri would like," Takato said as he checked the price tag, "and it's in my range. Well, I've found the present."

Takato went to a cash register and payed for the music box. With that done, he thought about giving it to Jeri and hoped that she would like it.

Takato walked outside the mall and there he met Jeri outside.

"Hi Takato," Jeri said to him.

"Hi Jeri," Takato said.

"So, you're doing some Christmas shopping?"

"Yes, just getting things for everyone."

"That's nice. I wanted to tell you that tomorrow I'm having a Christmas party at my house. And I wanted to know if you'd like to come."

"I'd lo-like to," Takato said as he started to blush.

"Good, it'll start at eight."

Tomorrow was the day before Christmas and Takato was looking forward to Jeri's party. However, Kazu did warn him that when a girl has a Christmas party, she likes to include Mistletoes. Takato knew that when a boy sees a girl under a Mistletoe, he has to kiss her. And the thought of kissing Jeri made the night even better to him, he blushed at the thought of it. And it would be the perfect time to give Jeri her present too.

Eight O'clock came and Takato walked over to Jeri's house and rang the doorbell. Jeri answered it and greeted Takato. He walked right in, hiding his present so nobody would feel bad because he didn't get them a present. Takato looked around the place and saw Jeri's friends talking to each other. Feeling a little out of place because he was the only boy around, he walked over to the snack table. Soon he was greeted by somebody he didn't expect to see.

"Hey Takato," Kazu said.

"Kazu, what are you doing here?" Takato asked, "I thought you were afraid to go because Jeri decorated the house with Mistletoe."

"Well it is bad, but I'm not the type to pass up free snacks."

"True."

"My advice, just stay around the refreshments and avoid the Mistletoe. And thanks for those cards too."

Takato smiled when Kazu said it, he just hoped he could get the same reaction with Jeri. He sat by the snack table thinking about the perfect time to give it to her. He then decided that he'd give it to her at the end of the party so the others wouldn't feel upset about it.

"Hey, guys," Jeri said as she approached him, "We're planning to start the games soon, feel free to join in."

"I'm there," Takato said as he followed her.

After a few hours of games, the party was done and soon everybody left. Takato just stayed behind for a while, waiting for the others to leave. Then Jeri approached him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Takato, you're standing under the mistletoe," Jeri said.

Takato blushed as Jeri kissed him, turning him as red as a tomato. Then he reached into his coat.

"Jeri," He said as he handed her the gift, "this is for you, I know I didn't draw your name in the secret santa thing, but I wanted to get you this."

Jeri took it and unwrapped the present and saw the music box and tested it out.

"Takato it's beautiful," She said as a large smile came over her face, but then it started to fade.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"It's just that I don't have anything for you," Jeri said.

"Jeri, I didn't get you this just so I could get something in return. I got you this because I like you and I wanted to show it to you,"

Then Jeri hugged Takato.

"Merry Christmas Takato."

"Merry Christmas Jeri."


End file.
